Infidelidad al descubierto
by nanamikanon.sasakishimizu
Summary: Anni y Petra se entrarn de lo que pasa con sus novios Eren X Levi One-Shot


**Les traigo un one-shot ^^ esta basado en un programa no se ustedes lo han visto Cheater (es un programa de televicion sobre la infidelidad)**

**No podia sacarme de la mente la idea y quise palparla ^^**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno, Posible Lemon. (OoC)**

**Y es Un Eren X Levi**

**Ojo si alguien no le gusta mi forma de escribir por que me lee entoces? No voy a cambiar mi formato y si no estuviera permitido en FF ya muchas me hubieran dicho no? Pff no importa...**

**Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin No son mios Son de Su Autor.**

**Y mi historia basada en un programa de realit show...**

**¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-**

**Infidelidad Al descubierto.**

Dos mujeres llegan a un realiti show donde buscan esclarecer su dudas, el show se llama Cheater y buscaron al conductor Clark Gable le explicaron el por que y ambas pagaron unos investigadores ya que los novios de ambas chicas salian juntos y querian saber si los dos le eran infieles.

Y haci empezaron a preparar las camaras para espiar a los dos chicos.

Clark Gable les pregunto si querian que esto saliera por T.V. A lo que respondieron que si.

Quienes eran esta Chicas?

Una de Ellas Es Anni, su cabello rubio amarrado con una coleta, estatura promedia, piel blanca y ojos azules, vive con su novio Eren Jaeger, de estatura alta, cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos verdosos, este es un chico de veinte años trabaja como ingeniero en una prestigiosa empresa.

La otra Chica Es Petra, Cabello casi Rojizo **(N/A: si el color de cabello de petra no es asi me lo hacen saber por que en el anime yo lo vi asi, y por favor disculpen) **de estatura menor piel blanca y ojos color miel, vive con su novio Levi de veinticinco años, hombre serio de estatura baja y cabello negro ojos casi grises es el jefe de Eren Jaeger.

Pasaron las semanas y la investigacion concluyo y Clark Gable llamo a ambas chicas y empezaron hacer los preparativos para el episodio de ese dia.

**-El episodio comienza desde aqui-**

Hoy en un nuevo episodio de cheater vinieron a nosotros dos muchachas jovenes esperando respuestas por que tienen dudas de sobre sus novios

Ambas se a unido para atrapar a ambos y asi despejar todo.

**Anni: Conoci a Eren en la universidad, es un chico muy tierno, cuando nos conocimos el empezo a enamorarme me mandaba flores, chocolates, muchos regalos, me hize novia de el, y todo era felicidad, llevamos tres años de Novio, pero desde hace siete meses para aca el a cambiado, es mas callado, se enoja por todo sale a parrandiar, solo pasa bebiendo con su Jefe, y me esta matando saber que pasa con por que si me esta engañando se las vera conmigo.**

**Petra: Conoci a Levi cuando fui a pedir trabajo como secretaria en la empresa que el trabaja, al principio era un hombre serio, callado, y frio. Paso el tiempo y nos empezamos a comunicar mas, y el me dijo que yo le gustaba, que empezaramos una relacion solo que yo renunciara de ahí y asi fue, somos novios desde hace cuatro años.**

**Eren Jeager **

**Novio de Anni **

**Posiblemente este ingeniero le hace planos a otra persona.**

**Levi Rivaille**

**Novio de Petra**

**Posiblemente le este dando Ordenes a Otra persona.**

**Clark Gable: Bien las Hemos llamado por que tenemos material para ambas de sus novios, estan listas para verlo?**

Petra y Anni asistieron y Clark enseño una video camara y el video empezo a correr.

**~ Dentro del Video~**

**Primer Dia de Investigacion**

Puede apreciarse un esenario de noche, la luna ilumina las calle junto con las estrellas pero se ve como llega el auto del jefe de Eren a su hogar, Eren sale y se monta y parten.

Se dirijen a un bar se estacionan en el parqueo y ambos hombres bajan, buscan una mesa y se sientan piden una cervezas, estan conversando y parece una platica normal, les llevan las cervezas y Levi hizo un movimiento se acerca al menor y lo besa un beso que se torna apasionado, se separa y El castaño sonrie y le hace señas que se siente en sus pierna y asi pasa El mayor se levanta de su asiento y se sienta en las piernas del mas joven y siguen con la ronda de besos, terminan, pagan y se marchan Levi deja a Eren en su casa no si antes jalarlo del cuello de la camisa y lo besa.

**Sexto dia de Investigacion**

Se repite lo mismo Levi pasa a traer a Eren y parten pero ahora se dirijen a un Hotel, pasa un buen rato ahí.

**Dentro del Hotel.**

Levi besa apasionadamente a Eren no soporta compartirlo con esa mujer, el mocoso es suyo desde que lo vio por primera ves, el menor corresponde sus besos y carisias.

Su ropa desaparece y empiezan a tocarse, Eren prepara al mayor y lo penetra las embestidas empiezan lentas pero ahí aumentan el ritmo, pasaron mas de una o dos horas demostrandose cuanto se aman.

Hasta que a ambos llegaron al orgamo deseado y Levi se corre entre ambos y Eren dentro de el lanzando un fuerte gemido y ronco al oido del mayor.

Se deja caer y ambos se meten a la ducha para irse de ahí.

**Fuera del Hotel.**

Salen y se suben al auto y los dos hombres vuelven a sus hogares.

**Ultimo dia De Investigacion**

Se aprecia la misma rutina pero ahora se dirijen donde venden casas, buscan una casa que les guste y ambos van tomados de la mano, pero al parecer no les llama mucho la atencion. Asi que se van de ahí y van al mismo bar.

Clark Gable: se encuentran bien

Ambas chicas lloraban y no sabian en que habian fallado.

Clark Gable: llamare al investigador e iremos donde estan ellos estan listas?

Ambas chicas asisten

Clark Gable : Oye Fernadez vamos hacia alla estamos cerca

Fernandez: si ambos entan en el mismo lugar y estan besandose.

**Clark Gable: bien ya llegamos**

**Fernandez: bien bajen se encuentran en la parte de arriba del bar no saben que estan aqui.**

**Clark Gable: bien vamos.**

**La confrontacion**

Eren y Levi se estan besando y riendo hasta que ve un par de camaras y se separan voltean a ver y encuentran a su novias.

Anni se acerca a Eren y le propina una cachetada.

**Anni: por que! Dame una explicacion de esto.. Lo se todo vamos Eren.**

Se le tiro a darle otra cachetada cuando Levi habla.

**Levi: creo que es ovio no? Nos cansamos de ustedes dos y yo mas de ti petra, estoy arto Eren y yo Salimos hace mas de siete meses, nos amamos y queremos dejenos en paz.**

Ambos hombres salen de ahí seguido de camaras y el pobre Eren esta shockeado, y petra solo lloraba, Anni iba diciendole maldiciones a Eren y Levi le respondia.

Clark Gable: oye no te importa que ambos este con casi cuatro años de noviasgo.

Levi: no yo no amo a Petra ni Eren a Anni ademas este mocoso es mio.

Petra: Levi.. Yo pense que nos ibamos a casar.

Levi: casar? Porfavor de donde sacas eso.

Petra: te vi un anillo de compromiso pense que..

Levi: ese anillo me lo dio Eren me casare con el..

Anni: que! Eren a el le compras anillo y le pides matrimonio a mi no? Vamos habla.

Levi: alejate perra es mio..

**Clark Gable: si ya no las amaban por siguen viendo con ellas.**

**Levi: estamos en planes de comprar una casa, para yo irme de casa y llevarme a este mocoso conmigo.**

Llegaron al auto se montaron, Eren aun Iba shockeado.

Pero se recupero poco a poco

**En el auto**

**Eren: Levi.. Yo... Vamos a mi casa sacare toda mi ropa no quiero saber nada de Anni.**

**Levi: esta bien... Yo tambien sacare todas mis cosas de la casa de Petra. Nos inremos a vivir juntos mocoso, entiendes al fin no nos esconderemos.**

Eren solo asistio y sonrio.

**Mientras con las chicas**

Ambas lloraban

Clark Gable las consolaba ambas las llevaron a sus hogar y resulta que en amabas casas ya no habia ropa ni cosas de lo que una ves fueron sus novios.

**En otra parte de la ciudad**

**Levi: mocoso te amo entiendes eres mio.**

**Eren: lo se Levi y tu eres mio tambien te amo.**

Abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja y la apegaba a ella.

**¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-.-¤.-.-.-.-.-¤**

**Bueno este es el one ^^ no me salio como yo queria pero hise mi esfuerzo ^^**

**Ademas casi nada que ver con el programa de **

**Cheater xDD**

**Pero bueno me gusto ahahah**

**XD es mi primer Eren x Levi xDD**

**Bueno **

**Nos vemos mas noche :D vere si puedo actualizar cronicas de un un embarazo de titan xD!**

**Nos vemos!**

**Espero Rw!**


End file.
